


Moonlight

by Eowyn315



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Post Season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eowyn315/pseuds/Eowyn315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looks at her, awash in moonlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

He looks at her, awash in moonlight. She’s glowing like an angel, face flushed with exertion as dust settles around her. He crosses the graveyard, treading carelessly on the resting places of someone else’s beloved, until she’s in his arms.

Her kisses taste like hope and sorrow and broken promises. His fingertips skate down her bare arms, under her skirt. Her head tips back, eyes closed, lips parted in silent pleasure as he mouths her neck, strokes her clit. She thrusts against his hand.

Then, he woke up, for the seventy-sixth night in a row, and she was still gone.


End file.
